Thuwed
Thuwed's Story with Talon Company Thuwed , an elf rogue, had a quick albeit short life with Talon Company. After his clan was whiped out he eventually had to resortto thievery inorder to survive in the city. Afterall, a dalish elf alone in the forest could only last so long before a stray pack of wolves get the jump on him, so he had to make do. Thuwed honed in his thieving skills by scamming adventurers in the local taverns, being careful not to get too large of a score as that would grab unwanted attention. One evening Thuwed found himself in a local tavern, he was scamming some dwarf out of his money and his ranger friend called him out on it. Out of nowhere, their dragonborn friend grabbed Thuwed and threw him in the back alley. thuwed was sure that a beating was going to happen. The Dwarf, drunk off his ass, attacked Thuwed to no avail, but the ranger saw how Thuwed dodged every attack and saw potential in him. The Dragonborn joined in on the would be beating, but as luck would have it, Thuwed happened to dodge nearly every punch that the fighter threw his way. These three would-be scamming victims turned would-be assaulters turned out to be Volstagg Stonewallis , Kar'ta be Verd , and Johann Steeltoe of Talon Company. They offered him a spot in their company under the condition that he would no longer steal from them. Thuwed accepted. And the Story Begins. One of the first missions that Thuwed went on with Talon Company was what should have been a quick mission. They were to enter a goblin infested city, steal some magic stone, and destroy it. The story would be simple if it were not for a drunk sorcerer that just happened to find his way into the very same barn that Talon Company was sleeping in. Daario Sithis stumbled upon the group drunk off his ass while they were deep in a hostile city. How he managed to get that deep without getting killed no-one knows, but that doesn't matter. He joined the company and they continued on with the mission. Calling the mission a giggle-fuck filled schenanigan ride would be an understatement. While trying to be stealthy Talon Company decided to do a wheelbarrow race, resulting in hilarity. Daario decided he wanted to seduce a giant dragon and would have been successful had he the girth It was good for a time. The men that he fought are matched by the number of brews that he bought. Plenty of good times were had by all for the most part. There was an incident where Thuwed was helping to quell a rebellion and he and Kar'ta had a difference in opinion in how to treat the villagers who were both trying to flee yet also hindering them from finishing their mission. Kar'ta believed that diplomacy would be enough, Thuwed believed that would not be enough, and after a refugee spat on him he restrained the refugee. Well the refugees then got hostile and the rest of Talon Company opted out of the combat. Kar'ta and Thuwed later talked it out and got on the same page. Somewhere along the line Thuwed got a little.... morbid. he started collecting the body parts of those he killed. Most notably the skin of their face. Something dark inside Thuwed was eating him up, and that was the only way to express it -more to come- Category:Story Category:Thuwed Category:Main Character Category:Player Character Category:Talon Company Category:Elf